Bomb Magic
Bomb Magic (爆弾の魔法, Bakudan no Mahō) ''is a Holder Magic involving the use of Magic Bombs to cause explosions as well as other possible additional effects depending on the type of Magic Bomb used. Decription Bomb Magic is a type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Bombs. Most Magic Bombs only create explosions when detonated, with the blast being roughly five times the size of the bomb used. There are variations to the basic Magic Bomb, including bombs which release a torrent of water, fire, or an electric current when detonated, however the explosion from these bombs is less than the original version, being roughly three times the size of the bomb used. Additionally, there are High Density Magic Bombs which create blasts roughly fifteen times their size when detonated, but these are very difficult to make and therefore very expensive and rare. Giant versions of all the mentioned Magic Bombs can be produced, in sizes varying from a small room to a large park. However, due to their size they are difficult to wield in combat and giant High Density Magic Bombs can take years to produce due to the difficult and slow manufacture process. Both High Density Magic Bombs and giant bombs, and especially giant High Density Magic Bombs require a larger amount of magic power to be armed. To use this magic, the caster draws their magic power into the Magic Bomb to arm it, and the bomb pulsates twice when armed. Once armed, the bomb will then detonate when met with enough of an impact, such as being thrown at a target. This magic is very simple and easy to use, as the only magic the caster needs to perform is store their magic power inside a Magic Bomb, so most of the effectiveness of this magic comes down to how well the user can strike their target with the bomb once armed. As well as being simple the magic doesn't require much magic power, so even a small group of non-mages would be capable of arming a Magic Bomb. However, they still must be careful as they may still collapse due to their scant amount of magic power if they chose to arm more than one. Advanced users of this magic can combine it with Particulate Magic to create Gunpowder Magic, allowing the caster to manipulate and detonate a powder created from ground-up Magic Bombs. Spells *'Detonation '(爆発, Bakuhatsu)'': The user arms the Magic Bomb by filling it with their magic power. When the bomb is armed, it pulsates twice. The user can then throw it at their target with the impact causing it to explode, or use other means to cause it to explode by applying enough force to it. Giant Magic Bombs require a larger impact to explode relative to their size. Trivia * This page was originally created by User:EnemyQ, but User:Perchan gave User:Lemonzy permission to edit this page * Bomb Magic is different to the use of explosive lacrimas, as Magic Bombs require magic power to be stored in them to become armed, while the explosive lacrimas come pre-packed with some type of Explosion Magic. Additionally, Magic Bombs can only store magic power to create explosions, while lacrimas can hold various types of magic. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:EnemyQ Category:Lemonzy Category:Free Use